code_lyoko_reinforcementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Benton
Summer Benton is Code Lyoko Reinforcement's 2nd semi protagonist in the show. Summer's first appearance debuts in Reinforcements first episode premiere back in 2016. Summer's main close friends are Sky Jackson, Phee Celeste and Tyler McCyrus. Summer Benton's backstory is hinted once in Season 4 being the shortest episode about her abusive rapist father. Summer was confirmed to be in Juvie till she was let out early for good behavior and picked up by her father for "Prostitution." Summer is a 17-year-old girl who attended Kadic before meeting Sky. As considered "The Kindest one" She was deemed in season 1 to have some kind of romantic crush interest in the Character Sky. ''' Summer's Lyoko outfit is primarily based on her personality. An Angel. Fans assume that after Summers' traumatic backstory when she moved to France she wanted to have a new start and thus change her ways. Becoming very Smart and independent she later meets Sky and Phee whom the 3 share a close bond friendship until Season 1 Episode 5 Aired that Summer had gone back in time in middle school to the days where she never met Sky and Phee and things took a twist downhill till she managed to save her and her friends by fixing the problem. Shows creator Stonem_Effy had said once "I wanted to make Summer's character a more kind and emotional damaged kind, having abandonment issues and how rough it was for her to start over, the idea of losing her friends or never meeting them would've distraught her." Summer doesn't seem to have any kind of close friendship to '''Mira Amano but is still friends since they still talk to each other. Summer is deemed to be the second oldest in the group as being a year older than Sky. She's also involved with Sky and Tyler and Summer love triangle in season 2. Summer's weapon choices were chosen at random and have nothing to do with her personality or her interests. She seems to have an interest in cheerleading as shown in one of the season 6 canceled episodes she was seemed to be involved with the Lycee Cheerleading team. Her second outfit of choice was still the same class. An angel but blue. Summer's favorite color is Blue and Pink, of course, her Lyoko outfit is primarily both Pink in season 1 and 2 and Blue Season 3 and 4. in Season 4 Summer was XANAFIED for a very short amount of time as XANA (Celeste) wanted to use her mainly for taunting Sky and Tyler causing more drama between them all. Season 2 Summer expressed during a solo mission how devastated she was after being Friend-zoned by Sky in an earlier episode but than later confessed to herself she is okay with Sky and Tyler being more than friends saying "If he's happy I'm Happy." Fans took to the comments saying how they feel for Summer and are proud of how she's become as a character. Summer's character arc is very short and all over the place as being some moments in Seasons 1, 2 ,3 and 4 her arc was complete. Season 6 Summer is expected to be a senior graduate talking about college and is expected another character as "Code Lyoko Roblox's number 1 kindest Lyoko warrior next to Aelita." Summer is played by aelita91 in seasons 1-5 and has been one of the cast crew members that has stayed for the longest period of time. And she's also made an appearance in season 6 as said in the credits reprising her role. She is voiced by ReplicatedBecca in Season 6's clips as well.